gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marnie Allen
American |affiliations = Niko Bellic Joseph Kaplan Michael De Santa Epsilon Program |dob = 1987 |vehicles = Epsilon Blue Bravado Bison |family = Unnamed parents |businesses = Porn Actress (formerly) Epsilon Program |voice = Reyna de Courcy |status = Alive}} Marlene "Marnie" Allen is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and as a member of the Epsilon Program in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Marnie was born in 1987 and raised somewhere in the Midwest, where she was a cheerleader. She moved to Liberty City to become an actress in 2005, and was immediately conned into appearing in internet porn by Joseph Kaplan. She also claims Kaplan was the one to get her hooked on heroin, and she quickly started a 2-bag-per-day habit. From then on she turned to panhandling to support a 5-a-day habit, and had to return to prostitution when it increased again. She was arrested in 2006, for petty theft and prostitution, back when she worked for a Peruvian pimp in Acter, Alderney. She was arrested a third time in 2007 for heroin, and after refusing rehab she was released onto the street. Events of GTA IV In 2008, Marnie is strung out on a park bench in a small park at the corner of Liberty Lane & Diamond Street, City Hall, Algonquin. Random characters First encounter When Niko comes across her, she begs for money and/or drugs, and offers a lot of herself for next to nothing. She's young and has fallen victim to the streets. Niko feels sorry for her and agrees to take her to her dealer for a fix. Upon arriving at her dealer on Boyden Avenue, Niko gives her $500 and sees her off. Second encounter The second time Niko encounters Marnie, she is in Varsity Heights leaning up against a lampost on a street corner, one block north of Bernie Crane's apartment. Marnie explains to Niko that she has "screwed over a john" and now thinks he is going to kill her. Niko, again feeling sympathic, agrees to take her to Grand Easton Terminal train station, to flee the city to live with her parents in the Midwest. As Niko bids her farewell, he gives her $500 and tells her to look after herself. Afterward Marnie later e-mails Niko, revealing that she is currently attending college to become a psychologist and is living happily back home with her parents. If Niko answers positively, he will tell her that maybe she "can help crazy people like me." Events of GTA V In 2013, Marnie has moved to Los Santos. The advice Niko gave to her from 2008 had somewhat stuck and she's become a regular member of the Epsilon Program. According to her Bleeter account, part of her duties in the Epsilon Program, is to sleep with gay movie stars to convince them they're straight. She first appears on the mission Assuming the Truth and introduces herself to Michael De Santa as a guide through the Epsilon Program, she sends e-mails asking donations in money to continue the program and also cars that need to be delivered in a garage in Rockford Hills. She later introduces Michael to Jimmy Boston, an actor who is also in the program. Both accompany Michael when he tries to find "alien artifacts" hidden in the desert. Her last appearance in person in the game, happens in the mission Exercising the Truth, where she says that Michael needs to run 5 miles through the desert to complete the program. After Michael has completed all the missions for the Epsilon Program, Marnie will send to him a different e-mail depending on which decision the player takes on the last mission, if the player took the money to Cris Formage, she will be very happy and will say that Michael is finally able to locate the Epsilon Tract to complete the Epsilon Paradigm. If the player took the money to himself, she will be angry, but will also say that Kraff is merciful and if Michael locates all the Epsilon Tracts, he can redeem himself. Regardless of the decision, she will send texts containing clues to the location of the tracts. This suggests that, while Cris is clearly a con artist, Marnie is a true believer in the program. LCPD Database record |} Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Two Random Encounters ;GTA V *Accepting the Truth *Assuming the Truth *Chasing the Truth *Bearing the Truth *Exercising the Truth Gallery Marnie Allen-GTAIV.png|Marnie Allen in Grand Theft Auto IV. Marnie Allen-GTAV.png|Marnie Allen in Grand Theft Auto V. Random Encounters/Strangers and Freaks Walkthroughs Trivia *In both of her encounters, Niko gives her $500. *After the end of Marnie's two encounters, the police database will report her as missing. **This is very likely because she had moved to the Midwest, then to San Andreas, to join the Epsilon Program. *Like most characters in the game, Marnie will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is pink with white stripes. *Oswaldo Quiroga was likely Marnie's pimp before meeting Niko, as he is also from Peru and is shown to operate in the Alderney area. Therefore, it is also likely that Oswaldo is who she was meeting at the drop-off point. *Marnie in GTA IV has a similar facial structure to Gracie Ancelotti. In GTA V, however, she has a striking resemblance to ABBA singer Agnetha Fältskog, around 1980. *Voice files in GTA IV reveal that Marnie's real first name is Marlene. Navigation de:Marnie Allen es:Marnie Allen Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie Category:Characters in GTA V Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie